


Whoever said Chess wasn't fun never met Danny Williams

by Marine226



Series: The Quarantine Files [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, COVID-19, Cock Tease Danny Williams, Garlic shrimp, Horny Danny, Horny Steve, M/M, Quarantine, Self-Isolation, Sex, Strip Chess, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Steve and Danny find a different way to pass the time...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: The Quarantine Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747897
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re cheating,” Danny accused Steve, but there was no heat behind his glare.

“Am not,” Steve defended himself, but grinned back at Danny.

“Why would you put your bishop there then? You know I’m going to kill it!” Danny exclaimed.

“Oh? That’s… well, maybe that’s part of my grand plan to beat you,” Steve responded.

Danny shook his head and moved his pawn forward so it was diagonal to the bishop, “Looks like you’re losing.”

“Such a shame,” Steve responded with a cheeky grin. He took off his pants and flung them on the ground, ignoring the urge to pick them up and fold them neatly. He resettled himself at the table, more than a bit aware that he was sitting there in only his boxers.

Danny snorted, “Anyone would think you’re throwing the game.”

“Who, me? Never. Why would I want to lose a game just so we can have more amazing sex?” Steve asked.

“I’m just saying, I’m nearly fully clothed and you’re nearly naked – and losing,” Danny remarked with a grin, “And you call yourself a strategist.”

“I mean, to be fair, you tricked me,” Steve told him as he slowly moved one of his pawns.

“Tricked you?! How?” Danny exclaimed.

“I never agreed to chess or that if I won, we’d play poker!” Steve responded.

Danny chuckled and moved his castle.

_”We should play strip chess,” Danny commented as he came back into the study where Steve was watching the monitor intently. He looked at the screen, but found Steve was playing Spider Solitaire._

_”Strip chess? Strip poker’s so much better,” Steve responded idly._

_”You can’t play poker with two people,” Danny told him._

_”What are you talking about? Of course you can!” Steve replied, “How about if I win, we play poker?”_

_Danny stared at his partner before responding, “So, just to be clear, if you win **strip** chess, we then play poker? That’s your prize?”_

_Steve finally looked up from the computer, “What? Wait a minute, no, that’s not what I said!”_

_”Oh, no take-backsys now. I mean, I can just see how that would play out now. You’ve won, so I would be **totally naked** and we’d have to play poker because you won. But get this, I get bored pretty easily…” Danny told him, then whispered into Steve’s ear, “And when I’m bored – and naked – I’d have to entertain myself…” _

_”We need to rethink the terms of this game,” Steve said huskily._

_”Too late” Danny said cheerfully._

Steve sighed and moved his knight, killing the castle, “You did that deliberately.”

Danny grinned and took off his shirt, “I felt like we needed to level the playing field a bit.”

Steve couldn’t help but watch Danny, he wanted to reach across and tweak the other man’s nipples. But that wasn’t allowed. Danny had been very clear when he made the rules to the game. “This game sucks,” he whined.

Danny picked up one of his pawns and paused for a moment, “Do you hear that?”

“Wouldya stop stalling?” Steve asked.

“Shhhh,” he got in response.

Then he heard the ice cream whippy song and frowned at Danny, “What is..? I’ll check it out.”

“Like that?” Danny asked, indicating his near nakedness.

“Just take your turn already, and no cheating!” Steve responded, “They can just deal with this, they should know we’re in a serious game here.”

Danny giggled, but stayed put. Steve opened the front door and rolled his eyes when he saw Kamekona’s face on the side of the truck parked out the front of his place.

“Hey bruddah, long time!” Kamekona waved to him from the mandatory safe distance.

“Aloha. What’re you doing here?” Steve asked.

“I’m essential worker, everybody’s gotta eat! Time’s change, business gotta change. We now doing grilled shrimp and shave ice by order,” Kamekona told him, then looked at him for a moment, “We interrupting something?”

Steve laughed and scratched the back of his head, “I’m beating Danny at strip chess.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Kamekona responded, “Doesn’t look like you’re winning.”

“Oh believe me, I have him exactly where I want him,” Steve said.

“I heard that!” Danny yelled from inside the house.

“I’ll leave you to it. You want grilled shrimp? I made some special for you, hot n’ spicy,” Kamekona asked.

“Oh ah, thanks, but – ”

“You get 10% off,” Kamekona interrupted.

Steve grinned, “Yeah okay, I’ll get some cash.”

“My man,” Kamekona responded and disappeared into the van.

Steve went back into the house and came back out with some cash, he placed it on the path under a rock and stepped back. Kamekona put the plastic bag on the ground and took the cash and nodded to him.

“Pass the word, Kamekona’s gonna spice up your life and he’s doing delivery.”

Steve grinned back at him, “Good to see you, buddy.”

Steve watched the van disappear down the road, still playing the ice cream music, before picking up the bag and going back into the house.

“How’s Kamekona?” Danny asked.

“He’s changing his business again,” Steve responded as he put the bag in the kitchen for later.

“Don’t forget to wash your hands,” Danny told him.

Steve grumbled, but did as he was told. There was no point arguing with the man when he’d ultimately get his way. He sat at the table again and stared at the chess board, “Okay, where were we?”

“I was kicking your butt. And it’s your turn,” Danny reminded him.

Steve grinned. He could see that if he moved his queen, he’d have Danny in check-mate in 3 moves. But if he moved his horse, Danny could have him in check-mate in 5. 

He moved the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve stared at the board in front of him, disbelieving what he was seeing. He looked up to see the cocky grin on Danny’s face.

Danny raised his eyebrows and tugged on the waistband of his boxers, as he asked with barely contained laughter, “Well, should I take these off now or…?”

“Wait a minute, just…” Steve said as he tried to figure out the next move. 

Somehow, Danny had outmanoeuvred Steve. It was like he was in check, but the roles were reversed. His next move would win the game.

“How did you - ? You cheated,” Steve accused him.

“You were here the whole time,” Danny responded as he stood up.

“Not when I got lunch!” Steve exclaimed in desperation, “You were in here with the chess pieces, all alone.”

Instead of answering, Danny hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down to his ankles. As he stood back up, his cock swung back and hit his stomach as though on a taut string.

“Danny…” Steve said with want. He quickly knocked over his king on the board, “I surrender!”

Danny snorted and slowly stroked himself, enjoying the sensations. “I don’t accept the terms of your surrender. Come on, set up the poker table, babe,” Danny responded.

“I don’t want to play poker, Danny,” Steve said roughly, trying not to sulk, “I want to play with you.”

Danny sat back down and splayed his legs wide, as though displaying himself to Steve, “You get to play with me. In a game of poker.”

“You’re no fun,” Steve whinged, but cleared the chess board and pieces from the table. He started shuffling the deck of cards that Danny had conveniently left out earlier, hoping for a quick game.

“I’m lots of fun,” Danny responded as he pinched one of his nipples, which make his cock jerk. Danny moaned, then did it again.

“You know, we could just play poker another time,” Steve suggested, cupping himself through his boxers as he stared at the show Danny was putting on.

“But I’m in the mood for poker now,” Danny said with a grin.

Steve dealt the cards, nearly giving them too many as Danny spat on his hand to use as lube. It made Danny’s cock glisten even more. “This is cruel and unusual punishment,” Steve muttered.

“No, cruel and unusual punishment would be this,” Danny responded. He scooted forward in his chair until he was perched on the end, then leant back into the chair and put his ankles on the table. He spread his legs and reached between them to touch his asshole.

He only had time to lightly finger the hole before Steve leapt out of his seat and was on him. Steve crashed their mouths together and bodily lifted him from the chair and spun them around to settle him on the table.

“That’s mine,” Steve murmured when they broke for air.

“What happened to poker?” 

“I wanted to poke you instead.”

Danny closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay, “That was terrible, I don’t think we can be friends.” 

Steve chuckled, then kissed him again. He took his time, massaging Danny’s tongue with his own. He reached between their bodies and grasped Danny cock. He pulled on it softly as he kissed his way down Danny’s body. He stopped at Danny’s nipples and bit them gently.

“Steve!” Danny gasped, his hips bucking upwards.

“Getting there,” Steve muttered.

He licked across the head of Danny’s cock, then down the length of it. “Tasty,” Steve murmured.

“Lower,” Danny groaned.

Steve ignored him, sucking on each of his balls. He licked back up the shaft as he circled a finger around Danny’s hole. He was surprised to find it wet. Steve stood up and watched Danny’s face as he inserted his finger. The passage was already slick.

“You prepared yourself for me?” Steve asked, but it was more of a statement.

“Merry Christmas,” Danny replied huskily.

“It’s not Christmas,” Steve responded.

Danny grumbled, “Call it Christmas in July if you like. I don’t care, would you just move already?”

Steve continued watching his partner, mesmerised by the other man. He felt like he was on the verge of an epiphany.

“Steven, if you don’t move soon, I will take my pretty ass somewhere else and finish this alone. No, forget that, I’ll stay here and you can leave,” Danny told him. 

“Pretty ass?” Steve asked.

“You know it.”

Steve grinned and inserted another finger, “So do you.”

“Oh god yes, just like that,” Danny moaned, “More. I want you.”

Steve added another finger, thrusting them in and out a few times for good measure. It never hurt to be cautious. Then he dropped his boxers and rolled on a condom in record time. He lined himself up at Danny’s entrance and pushed into the glorious heat that was his partner.

“Yes, oh don’t stop,” Danny moaned.

“Feel amazing,” Steve panted as he started with slow thrusts.

“Not going last long, babe,” Danny warned. 

Steve thought of why Danny was so on edge already and an image of Danny preparing himself popped into his head. The thought made his hips stutter. That was incredibly hot! “Me too,” Steve admitted.

Steve increased the pace, the force of his thrusts moving the table.

“Oh, fuck, Steve,” Danny moaned.

Steve paused the adjust his position, then continued thrusting. Danny broke out into Italian, which only increased Steve’s libido. He leant down and nipped one of Danny’s nipples.

“STEVE!!!” Danny yelled, his hips stuttering as he came between their bodies.

Danny clamped his ass around Steve, as Steve picked up Danny’s hips and let himself go. He thrust hard and fast, feeling the orgasm build at the base of his spine. Then Danny pinched his nipples and Steve’s vision whited out.

“That was intense,” Danny murmured from beneath him.

Steve lifted his head from Danny’s chest, wondering how he got there. “What happened?” he asked softly.

“I think you passed out,” Danny chuckled, “I mean, you came, then passed out.”

“McGarrett’s don’t pass out,” Steve denied, “You must have been mistaken.”

“Yah-huh,” Danny said, then slapped his ass, “Come on. Let’s grab a shower, then I think you owe me a game of poker.”

“Strip-poker,” Steve corrected as he got up, “And let’s save something for tomorrow, huh? I mean, this self-isolation thing is a marathon, not a sprint.”

“Tell that to your libido,” Danny responded, taking Steve’s hand when he offered the help to get up.

“Tell that to your libido,” Steve argued, “You’re the one that suggested strip-chess.”

“And it was a brilliant idea!” Danny replied, “You just tried to be difficult by suggesting strip-poker instead.”

The two men continued arguing as they made their way upstairs to the bathroom and into the shower…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! :P
> 
> Thanks to Phoebe, you're awesome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks again to Phoebe!
> 
> I have an idea for a second chapter, but not sure if it would work. So for the moment, I'll leave at as one... I could be talked into writing it though... :P


End file.
